


A Special Night

by Dangannerd6



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Plug, Ass Play, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Enemas, F/M, Farting, Inflation, Nudity, Rimming, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangannerd6/pseuds/Dangannerd6
Summary: Miku and Kaito try something out.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kaito
Kudos: 15





	A Special Night

Miku walked to the living room, holding a bag given to her by a fan for if she needed to relieve stress. Kaito sat on the couch, nude like Miku asked. Closing the door behind her, Miku smiled. "Are you ready Kaito?" Miku asked, setting down the bag. Nodding, Kaito glanced at the bag. "What's the special occasion, lovebug?" Kaito asked as he folded his arms. Not answering, Miku pulled out the bags contents. "So, we have a pump, some enemas, 6 water bottles, and a buttplug." Miku said, removing her hairties.

"OK, first things first. Kaito, I need you to lie down on your stomach." Miku said, pecking Kaito on the cheek. Kaito obeyed, his eyes squinted in confusion. Kaito yelped as he felt Miku stick her tongue in his ass, his girlfriend delicately rimming him. Squirming, Kaito glanced at Miku. He wanted to call her out, but it kinda felt nice. He not only felt Miku rim him, but Kaito also felt Miku grope his ass. By the time the rimjob was over, Kaito whined as Miku removed her tongue from his rear. "Don't worry Kaito, I'll rim you again soon." Miku said, grabbing the buttplug.

Kaito winced as Miku placed the buttplug in his rear. "Fuck." Kaito said, rubbing his ass while instinctively changing position for Miku to insert the pump into the buttplugs opening. "OK, it says here that I should insert a water bottle and enema into the pump before I turn it on." Miku said, placing said water bottle and enema in the pump. "Ready?" Miku asked. "Yeah." Kaito said, arms fidgeting.

Kaito groaned as Miku turned on the pump, feeling a mixture of air, water, and enema contents flow through him as he rubbed his belly. Miku sat next to Kaito and smiled as she watched his stomach begin inflating. "How does it feel so far Kaito?" Miku asked, patting Kaitos stomach. "It feels good. Really good." Kaito responded, his hands resting on his gut. Miku smiled as she gently rubbed and pressed Kaitos belly.

"Damn. I look like I'm fucking 9 months pregnant." Kaito said, patting his belly. He wasn't wrong. His gut was huge, gurgling and stretching under the effects of the pump. It was nearly over. "OK Kaito, I just gotta remove the pump, and then you'll be done bloating." Miku said before doing so, rubbing Kaitos belly in the process.

Kaito sighed as he felt Miku remove the pump and set it aside. Placing his hands on his stomach, he was ready for the aftermath of his stomach bloating. As Miku removed the plug, Kaito felt a loud gurgle. Moaning, Kaito released a resounding, bassy fart. "God, that was amazing." Kaito said, knowing damn well that he had to expel the contents in his gut.

Kaito moaned as he expelled the enemas contents from his belly, insane amounts of feces splashing in the toilet bowl while Miku watched, slightly disgusted. "Woah. I didn't think that the enema would cause the resulting shit to be so loud." Miku said, crossing her arms and smiling.

(Some time later)

Even after that night, Kaitos belly never went away, making him more popular with the fans than he already was. The Fandom loved it when Kaito performed his scripted choreography during concerts while holding his gut, and after performances they would ask if they could rub his belly. It got to the point where the winner of a Meet the Vocaloids contest would also be able to see his belly up close and personal, but that's a story for another day.


End file.
